Crystalline
by SinisterSaint
Summary: [FFVI's Celes] She's tired of the trapped life in the imperial city, tired of being used constantly for the greedy Ghestal, tired of not knowing her true identity. Kefka's cynnacism isn't helping.. and strange voices. Check it out. ^.^ v
1. Chapter 1

[Author's note: Well, already I'm starting a new fic. This one though, of course, is about my second favorite game of all time, and another heroine of which I highly admire. ^.^ This story kind of revolves around her before she joins the Returners, and events that happen and so forth. This is all origionally placed in my opinion. So, enjoy. ^.^ v Oh yes, also, the words within the // are inner thoughts of the character. ^.^ ]  
  
Crystalline  
  
  
She opened her eyes.  
  
Her icy blue orbs scanned observingly the horizon, in the direction of the rising sun. Soft pallet colors of pink, purple and orange were painted across the early morning sky as a soft breeze picked up, sending her pale blonde tendrils dancing about her in tiny silver waltzes. She took in a clear breath, feeling the cool air fill her lungs. /Freedom./ Was her only thought.  
  
She was perched on a stony, grey balcony, which was part of her childhood home in the imperial city of Vector, the capitol of the world. One hand was rested on the hilt of her sword, her treasured rune blade, which was casually strewn around her slender hips in its silver scabbard. It was decorated to match her uniform, which was made to befit the great general that she was. She hated it. It was a constant reminder of her vassalage to the empire.  
  
She looked on at the endless beauty of the sky, craving for just a piece of its freedom. She was trapped. Raised as a child to the power hungry emperor, Ghestal, with no knowledge of her true family, she was injected experimentally with the substance known as magicite. The emperor wanted to create someone with prodigious powers, equal to that of the mystic Espers of long ago. He hopes to use these abilities to bring him to the height of power.  
  
Fortunately, she is not alone. Three other people were "adopted" as well under Ghestal's wing, and were also injected with magicite. They each had their separate reactions, though. One had little reaction, and the other went nearly insane from the dosage. Either way, she still felt completely isolated. She was nothing but a mere lap dog to the emperor, who used her again and again in his wars.  
  
She watched the sky as the colors slowly began to shift to a darker element, all the pallets turning slowly into a pale blue. She sighed deeply, lost in her thoughts. Her breath chilled before her in the air, and misted away slowly. She remembered the day before, when she walked through the lesser market surrounding the central castle of Vector. So many people stared at her cruelly, whispering little gossip about her.  
  
/You see her, right there?/ One market woman said, in the thick, uneducated accent of the lower people, while pointing a dirty, boney finger in her direction. /I hear she slayed a hundred people in that last battle the emperor waged. Heard she killed 'em all off in less then an hour, I did. She's a heartless one. That's why the emperor favors her such as he does./  
  
One woman pulled her child close, shielding his eyes. /Stay away from that woman.. She's as dangerous as they come. She has no emotions. She's never cried even, not even once. A heart 'o ice, she has./  
  
Even while passing through the hallways of the inner castle, she heard the whispers of the little spiders that crawled about, serving the emperor's every whim. /You know what I heard about her? She gets crazy during the cry of battle, and mercilessly kills everyone in reach, wether they're on her side or not. She's as insane as that mad man, Kefka./ Then they'd snicker, endlessly and cruel.  
  
/I'm only emotionless because of people like you../ She'd always think. /But you'd never understand. How could you, when I don't even understand myself?/   
  
"Don't concern yourself so, Celes." A familiar voice came from behind her. She whirled about quickly, secretly tightening her grip on her sword. General Leo made his way in through the grey stone doorway. He was a big, powerful man, who contained the magicite in his blood, just as she did. He, though, had taken little effect of it. It only made him stronger physically, and gave him the ability to learn different magic spells.   
  
He smiled warmly at her, and she instantly relaxed. She felt herself compelled to smile back, for it was near impossible to smile at his charming ways. He was very substantial, very tall and very intimidating. He was made for war, with a strong build and powerful voice. But his looks strongly betrayed his personality. He was basically a fuzzy teddy bear trapped in the body of a ferocious lion. He was very sweet and genial, and was considered to her like a big brother. He always looked for the good in a situation, and always tried to solve things as peacefully as possible. He hated war just as much as she did, but he always did as he was told by his leader, Ghestal, in hopes of finding a placid way to solve the emperors troubles.  
  
-How I miss him-  
A strange voice suddenly spoke from what seemed inside of her mind. /What? But he's standing right here in front of me../ She thought back in reply. Getting no answer, she shrugged it off and watched as the Great General Leo walked to her side, his great cape swaying side to side with each long stride, and his armor clanking softly with each foot fall. He stood beside her and gazed out at what was left of the sunrise.   
  
"Ghestal, from what I have heard, has very good news to disperse to the people in his speech today. Perhaps it's the peace we've been waiting for, Celes." He said in his gentle, baritone voice.  
  
She nodded her head in silent agreement. /Or it could be news of more war./ Was what she thought. She kept it to herself, though, not wanting to reject the kind words Leo was trying to offer.   
  
"Imagine what this world would be like, finally in peace. No more war. No more craving aspiration for power." He continued gently.  
  
-Or he could have something completely darker in mind-  
The voice again. It baffled her, but she didn't want Leo to question her about it, so she played it off calmly. How could she explain something she didn't know the answer to, herself?  
  
Celes leaned forward and rested her elbows on the hard stone of the balcony ledge. "I don't think the emperor would know what to do with himself if he called for peace." She said in a cool, nearly mocking tone.   
  
Leo chuckled in amusement. "I think you're right." He then turned and headed back for the doorway, only to stop and gasp in surprise. "General Kefka. I didn't realize your presence. How-"  
  
"Of course you didn't." A harsh voice interrupted sharply. "And who cares how long I've been here, or how I am today. Personally, I don't think the emperor would appreciate you talking behind his back like this."   
  
  
[Author's note: Chapter one down, who knows how many more to go. ^.^ This fic won't be as long as my last one, so it should get posted fairly quickly. Reviews are always nice to receive, so I know if I'm doing good so far, or not. -.- Well, see ya in the next chapter. ^.^ v (hopefully.. o_o;;) ] 


	2. Chapter 2

[Author's note: ^O^ .. well, I stayed up really late to finish this chapter. ::blinks sleepily:: Can't really say too much about it, excpet it gives some insight on Kefka. (YaY Keffy ^.^) Well, enjoy. ^.^ v ... ^O^ ]  
  
  
Celes turned around in time to see his snide smile spread across his painted face. He absolutely loved mischief and trouble, and in her opinion was as voracious for power as the emperor himself. Which explains his close ties to Ghestal; Kefka was always by his side, hinting him on what move to make next. Sometimes it seemed as thought Kefka was more the emperor, and Ghestal his servant. Celes shivered at the thought. Kefka was a mad man. The world would go to ruin if he became omnipotent.  
  
-The world changed drastically when he took control-  
-If only he hadn't moved the statues-  
-It was my fault, too-   
If I had only killed him when I was given the chance-  
By now, Celes thought she was going mad. She couldn't explain this voice, or the words it was expressing. Who are you? And just what the hell are you telling me? She thought in an attempt to communicate with the cabalistic voice.  
  
Kefka saw her expression of confusion and misinterpreted it. His devious smile grew. "Oh, don't worry. I won't tell. For a price, perhaps." The paint on his face twisted with the amusement of his own words.  
  
Celes's eyes narrowed in anger, forcing her to forget about the foreshadowing the voice was implying to her.  
  
Kefka.  
  
Of the three who were experimented on, Kefka was the one who was effected the most. He literally went insane with the dosage of magicite that was in his blood. He then began to master the forgotten art of magic with simple easy. He was egotistical and powerful at the same time, which made him a very deadly adversary. He was not afraid to kill you if you simply looked at him wrong. And Ghestal loved him.  
  
With all the badgering that Celes often got, Kefka received it even more. Everyone feared him, and wouldn't dare tell him anything he didn't want to hear. Behind his back they would talk of how crazy he was, and how he'd someday drive himself so far beyond sanity's brinks that he'd never return. Some say he already did.  
  
/He's lost his mind.. What's to become of the empire with people like //him// prancing around?/  
  
/Just look at him.. He's the emperors lap dog AND court jester!/  
  
/It doesn't get much worse then what you see in that man, right there./  
  
The cruel words of the spiders. She felt somewhat sorry for him, but she knew better than to do so. Kefka may have looked insane, but there was an intelligence about him that couldn't be explained. He seemed to have vast goals, those of which she wasn't aware of in the slightest, only that his intentions weren't of any good nature. She knew better then to meddle in his affairs, but she knew Kefka had some sinister plot twisting in his equally sinister mind, that of which Ghestal more then likely was not aware of.  
  
Sensing the tension, General Leo cleared his throat, and spoke in his warm, calming, respectful tone, "The emperor will be starting his speech soon. I think it best that we all prepare for the event. Knowing how much the emperor loves a lavish display, he'll want everyone to look their best. We meet two hours before noon." He sent a smile in Celes's direction, sending with it a fleeting feeling of hope; for peace.   
  
With that, Leo nodded his head, turned, and walked through the narrow doorway, past the colorful robes of Kefka.  
  
Kefka never let his eyes off of Celes. His pale, icy stare was full of some kind of contorted amusement. He was processing something in his mind, with a shallow, tainted smile painted across his pale face.  
  
"Peace?" Was the word that finally broke the silence. Kefka's voice was as deviant as his expression. His lips parted in a smile seething of sadistic delight.  
  
He chuckled, never taking his eyes from hers. She hated when he did that, it always made her feel so cold, so empty. She often wondered if that was how he really felt inside. Much like herself.  
  
"You always were such an interesting child, Celes. You, always sulking around in your own pitiful despair." As his crystal eyes pierced through her very being, he tilted his head slightly to the side in adept curiosity, giving him almost a child-like innocence for a brief moment, which was then thoroughly shattered by his continued speech, his voice full of supreme authority, and as always, a touch of the "I'm better then you are" tone.  
  
"But I'll cast that aside. "Peace" is exactly what Ghestal.. Er.. The emperor does not want." His corrupt smile glowed. "The fact is, I.. I mean the emperor has discovered something simply fascinating. A frozen Esper, in the city of Narshe." He giggled, and took a slow step closer to her. "This is the very source of our power. Once we capture its essence, we could use it to become-"  
  
"I don't care." She interjected, tired of his useless chatter of gaining more power. She felt despair take over her yet again, thinking ahead of the many battles she was to lead on behalf of the maniacal emperor and his pet clown.  
  
"Why, you little brat." Kefka hissed furiously, his twisted smiled inverted. "This is the empire's greatest moment, and you display the slightest respect. I suggest you straighten yourself, or find yourself on the wrong side of the battle." He then lithely slithered out the doorway, leaving behind him a wake of anger.  
  
Celes had a firm grip on her Rune blade while she watched the great, richly deep green cape of the infuriated Kefka quickly escape her view. Her heart was pounding with the rush of what seemed like a close call. /Anymore run-ins like that with him and I'm afraid it won't end so easily./  
  
She relaxed herself and cast one last gaze at the withdrawing sunrise. The words of Kefka hung heavy in her mind, leaving her with an empty feeling of despair all over again.   
  
"Or find yourself on the wrong side of battle." Was this what she wanted? She sure as hell didn't want to be on the side of the corrupted empire anymore. But what if..   
  
/No, stop it Celes./ She interrupted herself. She didn't want to fall into another depressing session of self doubt. She was tired of it.   
  
She dismissed the whole ordeal with a sigh, and waited for a moment to see if that cryptic voice would invade her thoughts again, maybe giving her a hint of who she was, or who she was to become. When nothing came, she left through the doorway to prepare for what she assumed to be Ghestal's proposal of war.  
  
***  
  
Kefka was outraged. As he stormed through the dim, grey stone hallways of the Imperial castle of Vector, he proceeded to writhe in his own hatred.  
  
/The vicious little brat! How dare she defy the empire.. No, me?!/  
  
Anyone who saw him coming quickly scurried out of the way, noticing the wrath that was written all over his vex expression. His great cape swayed around him maddeningly, and his large, vibrantly colored feathers, placed neatly in his hair, bounced and swayed with his rhythmical footsteps.  
  
He stared each person down, thinking of different ways to dominate them.  
  
/Look at them;/ he told himself confidently. /Look at how they scurry about, like the minuscule little mice that they are. They have no idea of the power that I wield, or the power that will become of me very soon!/  
  
He grimaced, and growled under his breath.  
  
/They call me crazy.. All of them. Those impudent little rats. I'll show them all. I'll give them all the lifetime of pain I've been forced to live. I'll show them just how crazy I can be./  
  
He made many turns through the great palace, knowing the way of the castle since he was a little child. He continued on with his thoughts, seething.  
  
/The empire.. How feeble it is. Once I take control, there will be no empire, past or present, who will ever be great enough to be even considered as a rival. I will become a god./  
  
He giggled evilly, closing in on the emperors chambers.  
  
/Tick-tock, Tick-tock, when will the emperor's time stop?/  
  
He made his way into the throne room of the emperor, seeing the plump little greedy filled man sitting restlessly on his grey stone throne. "Ah, General Kefka." He said. "My most trusted advisor."  
  
Kefka was still lost in his own little devious thoughts, not hearing the words of his sovereign. He walked in briskly with his twisted, evil smile painted on his lips once again. He came to a stop before the emperor and knelt down habitually, not because he wanted to, but because he had to. But this time, he took a little piece of delight with it. He looked up cruelly, in secret, at the emperor.  
  
/You're time has nearly ticked its last, you old coot./  
  
  
  
[Authors note: Next chapter coming up... well, we'll see. ^.^ ] 


	3. Chapter 3

Locke rushed over to where Celes lay, who seemed to be having a horrible dream. He placed a gentle hand on her shoulder, and saw the beads of sweat on her forehead, matting her pale blonde tendrils to her equally pale face. He whispered her name, beckoning her softly to consciousness.  
  
"Celes.. Please wake up, Celes.."  
  
Still in her violent dream world, she saw Kefka's sword swing at her delicate throat. She heard her own consciousness, which had been the mysterious voice she was hearing all this time.  
  
-wake up!-  
Her blue eyes shot open, still full of the fiery exhaustion of her illusionary dream. She looked around the room frantically, as if she expected Kefka to be standing there, with his sword in hand. When instead she saw Locke beside her, with Terra and, Edgar, and Cyan coming in the doorway to see what was the matter, she fell back into her pillow, and sighed, deeply and relieved.  
  
"Are you alright, Lady Celes?" Asked Cyan, with his forever caring, honorable voice.  
  
She touched her forehead and replied weakly, "Yeah, I believe so."  
  
"Was it about _him_ again?" Asked Terra, moving in closer to make sure her friend was alright.  
  
Celes looked up, in time to see Sabin, Setzer, and even the little Moogle walk into the room. When she looked hard enough, she could see the faint outline of Shadow, leaning casually against the darkness of the wall.  
  
"Kupo?" The moogle sounded in his own language. To their surprise, he spoke english as well, but for this moment he seemed to of chosen his own language, as a means to explain his own feelings.  
  
"Are you ok Celes? We heard you tossing around in there."  
  
"Kupopo."  
  
Celes looked around at the concerned faces of her friends. /They're all.. Here for me. They actually care about me. They don't see me as heartless or cruel.. Just as the whole world did. They saved me from the life I couldn't bear to live../   
  
She rested her gaze on Locke, who's eyes were still full of worry. Her lips slowly turned into a soft smile, and her blue azule eyes began to moisten.  
  
Locke's heart warmed, as he came to realize what was going through Celes's mind. He leaned forward and embraced Celes in a tight hug. Her slender arms slowly encircled him, as she was not used to the feeling of another body so close to hers. Not like this. She closed her eyes.  
  
And the first crystalline tear fell down her eloquent cheek.  
  
****  
  
A week later, they had all found Strago, Relm, Gau, and even the moogle's friend, Umaro. They were all that was left of their group, of which they had known before the coming of The World of Ruin separated them. They spent one last night of peaceful rest on Setzer's airship.  
  
Celes was already awake when Locke came in. He sat down next to her on the bed, and smiled gently at her, with the responsibilities of the events to come laden in his thoughts.  
  
"We're preparing to invade Kefka's Tower. Are you ready?" He asked in his soft, soothing tone.  
  
Celes thought for a moment about how far they'd all come. /This is it. This is the final battle.. And with these people../ She looked into Locke's eyes. /..My friends.. I'm willing to fight, now. This is for freedom.. A factor I've always wanted. No more empire./  
  
She nodded her head. "Couldn't be more ready." 


	4. Final Chapter

Locke rushed over to where Celes lay, who seemed to be having a horrible dream. He placed a gentle hand on her shoulder, and saw the beads of sweat on her forehead, matting her pale blonde tendrils to her equally pale face. He whispered her name, beckoning her softly to consciousness.  
  
"Celes.. Please wake up, Celes.."  
  
Still in her violent dream world, she saw Kefka's sword swing at her delicate throat. She heard her own consciousness, which had been the mysterious voice she was hearing all this time.  
  
-wake up!-  
Her blue eyes shot open, still full of the fiery exhaustion of her illusionary dream. She looked around the room frantically, as if she expected Kefka to be standing there, with his sword in hand. When instead she saw Locke beside her, with Terra and, Edgar, and Cyan coming in the doorway to see what was the matter, she fell back into her pillow, and sighed, deeply and relieved.  
  
"Are you alright, Lady Celes?" Asked Cyan, with his forever caring, honorable voice.  
  
She touched her forehead and replied weakly, "Yeah, I believe so."  
  
"Was it about _him_ again?" Asked Terra, moving in closer to make sure her friend was alright.  
  
Celes looked up, in time to see Sabin, Setzer, and even the little Moogle walk into the room. When she looked hard enough, she could see the faint outline of Shadow, leaning casually against the darkness of the wall.  
  
"Kupo?" The moogle sounded in his own language. To their surprise, he spoke english as well, but for this moment he seemed to of chosen his own language, as a means to explain his own feelings.  
  
"Are you ok Celes? We heard you tossing around in there."  
  
"Kupopo."  
  
Celes looked around at the concerned faces of her friends. /They're all.. Here for me. They actually care about me. They don't see me as heartless or cruel.. Just as the whole world did. They saved me from the life I couldn't bear to live../   
  
She rested her gaze on Locke, who's eyes were still full of worry. Her lips slowly turned into a soft smile, and her blue azule eyes began to moisten.  
  
Locke's heart warmed, as he came to realize what was going through Celes's mind. He leaned forward and embraced Celes in a tight hug. Her slender arms slowly encircled him, as she was not used to the feeling of another body so close to hers. Not like this. She closed her eyes.  
  
And the first crystalline tear fell down her eloquent cheek.  
  
****  
  
A week later, they had all found Strago, Relm, Gau, and even the moogle's friend, Umaro. They were all that was left of their group, of which they had known before the coming of The World of Ruin separated them. They spent one last night of peaceful rest on Setzer's airship.  
  
Celes was already awake when Locke came in. He sat down next to her on the bed, and smiled gently at her, with the responsibilities of the events to come laden in his thoughts.  
  
"We're preparing to invade Kefka's Tower. Are you ready?" He asked in his soft, soothing tone.  
  
Celes thought for a moment about how far they'd all come. /This is it. This is the final battle.. And with these people../ She looked into Locke's eyes. /..My friends.. I'm willing to fight, now. This is for freedom.. A factor I've always wanted. No more empire./  
  
She nodded her head. "Couldn't be more ready." 


End file.
